The present invention relates to a structural element for thermal insulation.
Such structural elements for thermal insulation are known, for example, from EP-A-1 225 282; here, the additional element comprises a lost mold for a load-bearing element produced from concrete. The mold in turn comprises a plastic shell into which the concrete is filled and with which the concrete is inserted together into the structural element for thermal insulation, such that the mold in the installed state surrounds the concrete load-bearing element on all sides, that is to say also at its end sides facing the adjoining structural parts. This can be used for the purpose that the mold in this region of the end sides forms a sliding layer for the concrete load-bearing element and thus does not prevent any relative movements occurring between load-bearing element and adjoining structural part, but promotes them by improved sliding properties.
However, in a modification of the described prior art, the additional element can also comprise a sliding body which corresponds to the greatest possible extent with respect to the shape of the mold for producing the load-bearing element, but was not involved in the actual production of the load-bearing element, that is to say in the molding. However, as a result of the identical shape as the mold in the part regions which are important for the sliding movement, it is essentially ensured that the sliding body bears over its whole area against the load-bearing element and can make available the same optimized sliding properties as the mold. In this respect, the prior art discloses additional elements which either comprise a lost mold or a sliding body which likewise surrounds the load-bearing element at least in part regions and is installed together with the load-bearing element into the structural element for thermal insulation.
The use of such concrete load-bearing elements which are installed with a plastic layer surrounding them, which plastic layer can comprise a lost mold or a sliding body adapted to the shape of the load-bearing element, has proved itself in practice in the meantime.
Taking this as the starting point, the present invention is based on the object of further improving a structural element for thermal insulation of the type mentioned at the outset and in particular optimizing it in terms of its use and thermal insulation properties.